Wait & Miss
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: "hanya sebuah pelukan sederhana yang aku inginkan,bisakah kau memberikannya?" KYUWOOK/ONESHOOT/DLDR.


**Wait & Miss .**

_" Ketika aku merindukanmu. Aku hanya menunggumu . Sebuah pelukan sederhana , dapatkah kau memberikannya ? "_

~Shin Hyu Ra Present~

Kyuwook pairing ~ .

**Oneshoot/DLDR .  
**

* * *

Angin malam berhembus pelan . Bulan tak menampakan dirinya dan lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik kabut . Seorang namja sedang duduk termangu diatas atap dorm mereka .

Surai ikal namja tersebut teracak karena tiupan angin menerpa wajahnya . Matanya menyipit , mencoba mencari cari sinar bulan meski hanya tampak sedikit .

Tangannya mengikat kedua lututnya seolah tak membiarkan angin masuk kedalam tubuhnya .

Dia hanya memakai piyama padahal dia tau bulan ini semakin dingin mengingat waktu pergantian musim . Membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil .

Mencurahkan isi hatinya pada angin berhembus dan menyampaikan pesannya kepada Tuhan . Matanya terpejam,kemudian menghirup banyak banyak udara yang terus berdatangan entah darimana . Lama dengan bertahan dengan posisi seperti ini .

Tiba tiba dia merasakan matanya tertutup oleh kedua tangan dari belakang . Ia bisa merasakan permukaan halus kulit tangan itu dan bentuknya yang mungil . Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya . Ia melepaskan tangannya sendiri yang sedari tadi mengalung pada lututnya , beralih menggenggam tangan mungil itu . Matanya terbuka , kecupan manis mendarat di pipinya . Menghantarkan rasa hangat dan melancarkan seluruh peredaran darahnya seketika .

.

.

" Kau kenapa tidak memakai jaket ? " Ryeowook bertanya memarahi Kyuhyun . Menarik diri dari belakang Kyuhyun kemudian duduk disampingnya .

.

" Aku bahkan lupa . Aku terlalu sibuk sampai aku lupa memakai jaket " Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal dan mulai berakting marah . Meskipun dia tau Ryeowook tak akan menanggapinya .

.

" Kenapa ? " Ryeowook memandang manik mata Kyuhyun dalam , menyiratkan perhatiannya hanya pada Kyuhyun.

.

" Aku memikirkanmu . Aku merindukanmu " Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Ryeowook , menatap langit lagi . Seolah ada yang menarijk perhatiannya disana .

.

" Kau sedang berbohong " Didorongnya bahu Kyuhyun pelan .

.

" Apa aku sedang berbohong ? " Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri . Masih mengacuhkan Ryeowook dan tetap memandang kabut . Perlahan , kabut itu hilang tertiup angin dan menampakan sinar bulan sebagai gantinya .

.

" Kyuhyun , tatap aku . " Ryeowook tau Kyuhyun sedang tidak berakting . Mata Ryeowook bisa menangkap kejujuran kejujuran dari Kyuhyun , walaupun dia tau member lain tak ada yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu . Hanya Ryeowook yang bisa melakukannya pada Kyuhyun .

.

Bibir Kyuhyun mulai bergetar . Ryeowook melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikan pada Kyuhyun . Ryeowook bukan orang bodoh seperti Kyuhyun yang rela mengorbankan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk melamun diatas atap . DItambah cuaca yang buruk .

" Kau kedinginan " .

.

" Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang ? ini sudah lewat tengah malam " . Kyuhyun akhirnya mau bicara dan mulai berani menatap mata Ryeowook . Tubuhnya mulai berangsur angsur hangat .

.

" Sukira memang selesai lewat tengah malam . kau lupa ? " Sungut Ryeowook . Kini berbalik Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya . Sekarang dia yang kedinginan .

.

" Aku tau . Kau sekarang lebih dekat dengan Sungmin Hyung dan melupakanku " Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isi hatinya . Dia tau Ryeowooknya tidak mungkin menyukai Sungmin dan mustahil bagi Sungmin mencintai dongsaengnya sendiri . Tapi tetap saja , kalau Tuhan berkehendak ? bisa apa dia .

.

" Kyuhyun bukan begitu ." .

" kau sekarang sibuk . Kau selalu pergi saat masih tidur dan pulang saat aku sudah terlelap . Selalu seperti itu . Bahkan kupikir ? kau mulai membuka hatimu untuk yeoja lain dan memutuskan menjadi normal " . Kyuhyun menohok dengan kata katanya . Membuat mata Ryeowook sedikit berkaca kaca . Kedua mata mereka bertemu . Kyuhyun bisa mengartikan rasa bersalah yang besar dari tatapan mata Ryeowook .

.

" Kyuhyun , kau berpikir terlalu jauh . " Sesal Ryeowook . Dia tidak tau darimana datangnya setan yang merasuki pikiran Kyuhyun . Lelaki dengan surai ikal tersebut hanya mematung . Menyaksikan namja mungil dihadapannya mulai mengeluarkan air matanya . Apa kata katanya itu tidak keterlaluan ? .

.

" Maafkan aku " sesal Kyuhyun kemudian . Dia mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya . Janga lupakan tangan mereka masih saling bertaut . Kyuhyun menarik dirinya , memeluk Ryeowook seerat yang dia bisa dan menyalurkan kehangatan .

.

" Aku tau . Kau hanya mencintai aku meskipun itu salah . Kau sibuk berlatih menyesuaikan suaramu . Aku juga tau betapa beratnya kau menahan kantuk saat siaran Sukira di tengah malam . Pil pil penahan rasa kantuk itu pasti membunuh kepalamu . Tapi … " Kyuhyun berhenti . Dia mengeratkan pelukannya lebih erat lagi . Kepala Ryeowook makin menelusup ke dada bidang Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma vanilla dari tubuh Ryeowook . Dia merindukan bau ini . Dia merindukan saat seperti ini . Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahu Ryeowook bergetar hebat . Kenyataannya memang seperti itu . Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun .

.

" Tapi kau mulai melupakan aku dengan segala kesibukanmu . Kau tau ? rasanya seperti ingin mati mendengar suaramu dari radio tapi tidak bisa melihatmu beberapa hari ini . " Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Ryeowook yang bersembunyi dibalik dadanya . Memperlihatkan wajah mungil yang memucat kedinginan dan air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir .

.

" Aku minta maaf . Semenjak aku menjadi DJ , aku menjadi sibuk . Aku menyayangimu Kyuhyun " . Ryeowook mengadu .

.

" tapi tolong jangan bilang aku melupakanmu , apalagi ketika kau bilang aku mencoba untuk menjadi normal . Bagiku , mencintaimu itu normal dan aku sangat bahagia " . tambahnya lagi .

.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas . " aku tarik kata kataku kembali " .

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun dan mengucek matanya . Membersihkan pipinya yang basah . " aku merindukanmu kyuhyun " .

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian . tangannya beralih mengacak acak rambut Ryeowook . Kemudian dia menempelkan tubuhnya menjadi satu dengan Ryeowook . Menutupinya dengan mantel yang digunakannya . Kemudian mengikat Ryeowook dengan sebuah pelukan . Berbagi kehangatan .

" Kau belum menghapus make up mu " Kyuhyun mengarahkan ibu jarinya . Menghapus eyeliner yang jatuh dibawah kelopak mata Ryeowook .

Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian . Masih terasa dingin sekalipun Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukanya . " Kyuhyun , ayo masuk " .

" tidak mau . " .

" kenapa ? " .

" ada yang ingin kukatakan " . Kyuhyun membiarkan kepala Ryeowook bersandar pada dadanya , Ryeowook sedikit kesulitan dan kemudian mendongak untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun .

.

" Aku akan ke China besok " . Kyuhyun berujar .

.

.

Ryeowook tersentak dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun .

" Mwo ? " .

" Kupikir kau lupa ? " Ucap Kyuhyun . Tangannya terus menggengam kedua tangan Ryeowook tanpa berniat melepaskan .

.

" Oh , aku ingat kalau kau akan melakukan syuting We Got Married besok . Dan apa itu ? kau memberitahuku sekarang ? maksudku jadwal syutingmu seharusnya dua hari lagi . " . Ryeowook mengingatkan . Mungkin dia memang mengacuhkan Kyuhyun beberapa hari karena kesibukannya tapi tidak denga jadwal Kyuhyun . Ryeowook selalu ingat .

.

" Bahkan kau tidak tau kalau manager mengubah jadwalnya ? padahal semua member tau . " .

.

"Aku dan Sungmin tidak tau . Kapan jadwalnya berubah ? " .

.

" Tadi sore . Yah , menyesuaikan dengan jadwal SS4 juga . " Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya , beralih mengusap rambut coklat Ryeowook yang berantakan .

.

" Aku dan Sungmin tidak tau . Kami di Sukira sejak sore " Ryeowook berkeras . kali ini dia tidak mau disalahkan dan dianggap mengacuhkan Kyuhyun . Dia juga tak terima , pasalnya mereka baru sempat bertemu sekarang .

.

" apa itu artinya , kita disini untuk menghabiskan malam terakhirmu ? " tanya Ryeowook . Matanya merajuk . Dia tidak suka ini . Terlalu mendadak .

.

" Menurutmu ? " Kyuhyun menarik nafas . Kemudian menangkupka kedua pipi Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya . " Tatap mata aku " .

Ryeowook menurut . Dia hanya menatap mata Kyuhyun . Menyalurkan kerinduannya dari sepasang mata bermanik hitam tersebut . Menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun . berhenti pada bibirnya yang kissable itu .

.

.

Kedua mata mereka saling menghipnotis diri . Membawa suasana menjadi lebih hangat . Kyuhyun menghapus jarak diantara mereka perlahan . Melepaskan kedua tanganya yang menangkup pipi Ryeowook dan berjalan sesuai kehendaknya . Ryeowook bisa merasakan hembusan hangat menerpa lembut kulit wajahnya . Kyuhyun terus menghapus jarak diantara mereka sampai akhirnya kedua daging tak bertulang itu menyentuh bibirnya hangat . Mata Ryeowook terpejam . Merasakan sentuhan lembut yang memagut . Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan sangat lembut . Menyalurkan kerinduan mereka melalui sentuhan bibir . Satu tangan Ryeowook beralih menarik leher Kyuhyun , agar menciumnya lebih dalam . tangan yang lainnya meremas tangan Kyuhyun . Lama mereka berciuman sampai akhirnya bibir mereka terpisah berlahan . Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul . Lama mereka saling berpandangan , menghantarkan kehangatan pada tubuh mereka sendiri . Angin malam makin menusuk tubuh mereka sekalipun kedua insan itu berbagi mantel . Mereka hanya tidak perduli .

**~ FIn ~ (?)**

* * *

Do you want a sequel ? .

Just leave 'review' .

Ini repost FF saya , maaf kesannya gaje dan maksa banget . Overall, makasih untuk yang sudah mereview .

akhir kata , LESTARIKAN KYUWOOK ! .


End file.
